


Charity Auction

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sort of, supercat week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A evening with Cat Grant is up for auction. Kara finds Supergirl is the unexpected winner after things start to go poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of fits for Rescue Romance, I believe, which is Supercat week day 3. I'm thinking it will be a 2 or 3 parter. I hope it works and you guys enjoy it :D

Kara stood against the wall near the balcony trying to take a moment to herself. This week had been an unqualified disaster. It hadn't been the villain of the week as Winn had taken to calling them. That would have been a simple and welcome change from what her week had actually entailed. Lois Lane was had broken up with her cousin...again...for some reason or other and thought that a trip to National City was exactly the thing to make herself feel better. While that was fine in a general sense, it meant that all week Cat Grant had been completely devoted to making sure that all attention was on her. National City was her city and like hell if anyone else was going to come in and try to pull the spotlight off of her. It had been a week filled with appearances and press tours and announcing a new book that Kara was sure that Cat had only thought of in the moment that she said it. She wasn't sure what Lois had done to make her boss loathe the woman more than she'd seen in those who were actively trying to kill her or take over the planet, but it had to have been huge. The way she could tell that most clearly was that tonight a date with Cat Grant was being auctioned off to a bunch of men with FAR too much money in clear competition with Lois Lane. She knew it had nothing to do with the Earthquake repair efforts the money was going towards and everything to do with showing up the brunette from Metropolis. She was also sure that Cat had bribed/blackmailed a few men to drive the bidding up. This last development was so much worse than being called 'Keira' every few minutes 24/7 for the past 6 days. 

It wasn't that Kara was against the charity. She knew that a lot of people had lost their homes, that insurance often didn't cover things and a that lot of claims were being denied. The issue was that this entire event was sexist and idiotic and she KNEW Cat felt the same way as she'd said as much when they had originally asked her. She was sure what the reaction settling in her stomach wasn’t just misogyny based, but she told herself that it was. This was stupid and she wished that she could be out in the skies. There was a comet passing close by Earth tonight and she'd wanted to watch it. She didn't want some underserving old pig pay to spend the evening in Cat's company and it was worse if it was someone who didn’t want to be next to her at all. Cat was special and she deserved better. 

Kara discreetly used her superior reaction times to work on beating her high score at Temple Run instead of watching the spectacle. Spectacle might be the wrong word. It was all very by the books and 'high class'. Kara had hated that even on her own world. Everyone should be equal to each other and ‘high society’ was a way of keeping people out and making them less than. 

There were a lot of cheers as Lois went up. Everyone knew she had some connection to Superman and they were curious. The bidding went high. REALLY high. She looked over to where Cat was waiting to go up, last and she could practically feel the rage radiating off of her as Maxwell Lord closed the bidding. This hadn't gone according to Cat's plan. Even beyond the financial aspect, Maxwell Lord was seen as a catch even if Kara herself knew that he just wanted details about her cousin. 

Cat went on after Lois as she had wanted to go last so she’d be the ‘one people were left talking about’. As much as she wanted to ignore what was happening, her eyes were glued to Cat the moment that she went on the stage and gave her speech about giving back to National City and subtle compliments to her own person to try and elicit higher bids. She wasn't sure why Cat was doing that. She was beautiful, successful, smart and funny in an acerbic sort of way that made Kara grin when it wasn't directed at her. 

Kara's was focused on Cat so she was as surprised as anyone when Dirk Armstrong came in, freshly out on bail, and threw out an insulting bid for a dollar. Kara could see Cat waiting for the guys she'd checked with to bring the bidding up, but they were both suspiciously missing from the audience. The smug grin on Dirk's face told a story that said that he had something to do with that. The bidding raised slightly and at a glacial pace. Kara felt her stomach drop. She HAD to do something. She couldn't bid. Everyone would just think it was Cat's money and a low bid for these people was a years salary for her or more. She looked out onto the balcony. The comet was finally coming into view, just barely visible over the glow of the city. An idea formed in her head. 

She slipped over the balcony as fast as she could. She had only gone as high as space once and it had been terrifying. She almost impacted a satellite and there was a strange coldness and lack of life that had made her hurtle herself back to earth as fast as she could. Still. The astronomers had said that the comet was covered with diamonds and would be worth a fortune if they'd had the ability to mine it. It was set to go into the sun, so it’s not like it would hurt anything if she snagged a piece. 

She took a deep breath and headed up. There was no air in space so she had to hold her breath. Kara pushed herself to her maximum speed. The rock didn't look so special closer up—maybe a bit glittery. She dodged a satellite. Dammit! She could feel the motion of the earth speeding her up and she pushed further. She could almost reach the comet, but it was hard to see as small pieces were burning up in the Earth's atmosphere and breaking off. She reached out and a large chunk of the planetary body impacted her face. She reached out and grabbed that as she hurtled back towards the planet in an inertia spiral. Once she was low enough, she was able to pull out of the spin and look at what she caught. There seemed to be a few large diamonds visible. It had to be good enough.

She flew into the room where Dirk was snickering as the auctioneer called, "Anyone? It's for a good cause..." She braced herself trying to look confident as Cat looked over at her with a guarded sort of hope in her eyes. Kara smiled at her. 

———————————

Cat Grant tried to look confident as she met Supergirl’s eyes. This had not been one of the outcome that she had anticipated for this evening. It was an unqualified disaster that left her feeling like her more desirable years had slipped away without her noticing. To be frankly honest, she hadn’t done much considering at all before agreeing to this event. Lois Lane brought out the absolute worst in her and she knew it. She would never admit it, but aside from her mother, Lois was really the only person to ever make her feel small and she refused to ever feel that way again. She tried so hard to avoid it that it had of course brought it about as Dirk had descended upon her and attacked with the special smug overconfidence of a mediocre white man. She should have never left herself vulnerable to that. 

"I have a bid." Supergirl kept her eyes locked on Cat's as she walked up to the podium and deposited the basketball sized chunk of the comet in front of the auctioneer. "I'm unsure as to what that would be in your currency, but I've heard you value diamonds greatly." The girl seemed to be playing up the alien card, but her heart sped up all the same. She knew that a hunk of a diamond comet pulled from the sky by an alien would be worth a LOT more than what Maxwell Lord had bid for Lois and that was only part of it. A beautiful woman had plucked a piece of diamond out of the night sky and brought it back to earth for her. It had a certain amount of poetry to it and she couldn’t help the way that her gaze took on a bit of wanting. She had always been someone who wanted. The confused auctioneer declared Supergirl the winner, though the blonde was looking so intently at her that she looked surprised as people started to get up and move around beside her. She lost the eye contact, but started making her way towards the younger woman.

"Oh...yes...Thank you! Enjoy your comet chunk.” She heard Supergirl saying as she walked up. The girl had a lot to learn about staying assured in all situations, but it was endearing and part of why she had thought the superhero was actually her assistant. If she hadn’t seen them in the same room with her own eyes, she would still think that. Some bit of goodness seemed infused into the both of them. The crowd dispersed further into small groups as the winners were supposed to compare schedules to pick a night for the date that worked for both parties. Cat kept her walk to a slow saunter and it seemed to be appreciated. That helped to bolster her confidence a bit. She took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Neither noticed a defeated Dirk Armstrong making his way out discreetly. 

"So...Supergirl...I didn't know that you were such an admirer of mine." She look a long sip of the bubbling liquid, looking at the woman in front of her with for interest. She was trying to figure out the girl’s angle. Had she really just heard about the event and thought it would be a good way to ask her out, or had she taken to being her guardian angel once again and rescue her from embarrassment. Hell. Maybe just hates Lois Lane too and it’s all a clever ruse. As much as she hated Lois, she hoped the last one wasn’t the case. She was Cat Grant, she reassured herself. Anyone would want her. It rang hollow with echoes from her past, but she embraced it all the same. 

"I..." The woman in front of her seemed to be having a bit of trouble with her words and it made her wonder how far in advance this was planned out. "Well...there was never really a good time to declare it. You have to admit, I's been a busy time." The girl seemed proud of herself for coming up with what Cat had to admit was a fairly smooth answer. 

"I'll give you that much." Cat kept a sort of half grin on her face trying to show interest, but not reveal too much. "I'm interested to see what Kryptonians do on dates." Excited was more accurate, but she wouldn’t let that much slip. The girl intrigued her. 

Supergirl seemed nervous, which Cat found flattering. She had seen the girl take 10,000 volts of electricity for her without issue, but a date seemed to give her pause as she waited a moment before speaking, ” I think you'll find it adequate. When would be a good time for you?" She ignored her mother’s voice in her head saying the pause was because she didn’t really want to go with her. The girl brought back priceless space diamonds for an evening of her time. She wouldn’t let the bitter old woman in to ruin this. 

"Saturday at 6 would work for me." Cat moved a bit closer to her and put a hand on her arm, letting it linger. It wasn’t wrong to be interested and the slight blush on the Kryptionian’s cheeks emboldened her to move just a bit further into the woman’s personal space. 

"I'll see you Saturday at 6 then. Bring a jacket. It can get cold flying." She winked as Cat's eyes widened a little. She had always wanted to know what it felt like to fly. It was probably why she spent so much time in the company jet up among the clouds. Her grin fell just slightly as the woman got all noble. "The city needs me. I have to check in and make sure everyone is safe and sound." She very carefully leaned forward and kissed Cat's cheek, which sent tingles over most of her body. The tiny contact was making her head spin and she was already working out in her head how to make sure there was more of it. "Until Saturday."

“Until then, unless something comes up.” It was always a possibility in her estimation. There often seemed to be some dangerous being or disaster happening and it was always close to her somehow. 

“Let’s hope not. As much as I like to see you, I prefer you safe and sound.” Supergirl looked at her warmly as she pulled away and made for the balcony. She flew off into the night. Cat watched the spot where she left for a moment taking another long sip of her drink. Supergirl cared if she was safe. She tried to ignore how warm that made her feel in case things went poorly. 

——————————————

Kara flew in a loop, knowing that Cat would be needing her soon as she had no idea she had been talking to her not a minute before. She had managed to trick her boss with holographic technology and a little help from the DEO staging a fight at CatCo. She had cut herself with a bit of kryptonite for effect and now Cat had stopped looking at her as anything more than the girl who brought her lattes hot, lettuce wrap crisp and Lexapro stat.

The assistant version of Kara started making her way over to her boss with few of the stares she had gotten as Supergirl. Well. There was one notable exception. Her arm was grabbed by Lois, "I don't know what you were trying to do, but the way you looked at her..." Her cousin's sort of ex sighed, "She can't date both Supergirl and Kara Danvers. It's...I hope this makes you happy, but when you put on that cape...it's only part of you and it’s easy for a person to get swept up in. A real relationship requires the whole deal and you'll find that harder to do than you know now." The brunette looked down as Kara pulled away. “She doesn’t see you.”

"I'm not him and she isn’t you.” Cat saw her. Kind of. “I appreciate the advice, but we aren't the two of you. Just. Go home. This isn't your city and hiding out and riling up Cat to make yourself feel better is just petty. Find some other hole to crawl into, or better yet—go back and make up with Clark. It’s clear that you aren’t over him and you aren’t wanted here.” The last part was louder. She walked away and towards Cat a bit surprised at herself for insulting the reporter. She didn’t miss the sigh that followed behind her, but she refused to turn back. The other woman was wrong and she’d done enough damage in National city. 

Cat barely looked at her, "Kiera. There you are. I need you to clear my Saturday. I have plans." Cat was smiling and Kara nodded.

"Of course, Miss Grant. Whatever you need." She fought Lois's words as best as she could. She wished Cat would look at her like she had been earlier, but she was an afterthought now. She moved to her customary place a few paces behind her boss waiting to be asked for something and ignoring the empty feeling in her chest.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and the media mogul head out on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took a few days. It got a bit longer than usual on me and took me a while to be happy with it.

Kara shifted back and forth on her feet outside the front door to Cat's apartment. She'd been there before quite a few times to drop off this or that, but she'd never been invited into the inner sanctum and it had certainly never been to pick up her boss for a date. She wasn't so sure that was what was happening now. Supergirl wasn't a CatCo employee, was she? It was hard to tell some days.

Kara hadn't expected Friday to be any different, but things had changed. Lois Lane was laying low and Cat was basking in the attention that she was getting from headlines and being asked for interviews. Cat had spent a large portion of her day smiling for a change and that made Kara's heart clench in an almost painful sort of longing. She wished that Cat knew it was her that she would be going out with. She was also absolutely terrified that Cat would figure it and did her best to hide. Both emotions were intense and she couldn't figure out which was stronger. She wouldn't risk the truth, though. Not yet. If Cat Grant wanted to date Kara Danvers then she would have pulled her aside and told her that they were going out to dinner and to wear something that ‘didn't scream kindergarten teacher’. Kara had been her assistant long enough to know that she went after what she wanted and in all that time she couldn't even get her name right.

Kara knocked, adjusting her suit so that it hugged her body in all the right ways. She had debated normal clothing, but the date was for the superhero. People always wanted the blue outfit and the cape when Supergirl was around. It was the clear line in her life that had ever moving boundaries. 

It had been a little difficult getting everything together for tonight. She HAD found a chunk of diamond in her suit that she could have pawned to pay for the date, but it seemed wrong to use her powers that way. The piece of comet that she gave the charity would give people back their homes. Using her powers to make money for herself directly...that was a different story. She had dipped into her savings to get the few things that she needed.

The door opened, but it wasn't the Grant that she expected on the other side of the door. "Hello Carter."

"You know my name..." His eyes were a little wide at seeing his hero again.  

Supergirl nodded. "We HAVE met before. You helped me on the train."

Carter nodded as well, “You told me to be brave. I didn’t know you knew my name though.”

Kara smiled at him, “From what I heard, you were. And I’m not entirely without knowledge of who’s important for me to know in National City.” 

Carter beamed in response, "You should come in." He stepped aside looking a touch confused. “It’s a little weird though. You like my mom. Like. Really like like? I mean. My mom is great, but not many people see that. They just see Cat Grant: Queen of all Media but she’s not just that. She’s mom.” He scratched the back of his neck.

She started to wet her lips before remembering what version of herself she was and speaking confidently, "I like your mom a lot. She's special and she's done a lot for me and for this city. We don't have queens on Krypton per say, but I was a part of a ruling family so status doesn't really impress me. It’s what’s in here that matters most.” She tapped her chest. “And it’s a part of your mother that Iadmire greatly.” She realized suddenly that she was getting a mild version of the protective man of the house speech from a 12 year old.

"Okay, cool." He smiled at her again in the adoring manner she was used to from him while she was in the outfit so she assumed that she said the right thing. It was a bit different from the warm look that he gave her as Kara Danvers, but it was close enough for her to feel comfortable with it.

She heard a slight sound and knew Cat was in the room now. She wasn't sure how long she’d been there, but her eyes moved to seek her out. The sight took her breath away for a moment as the woman smiled slightly at her in a tight dress and thin cover up. She guessed that the blonde had overheard her little speech. She straightened up and took a few steps towards the mogul, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look...dashing." She raised her eyebrow slightly and tipped her head towards the hero before turning her attention to Carter. "Alright. So I believe that you've met Supergirl AGAIN as requested. No it is time for you to go with your nanny so you aren’t late to meet your father.” Her tone was soft and she moved in for a hug as Carter’s face has fallen as his father was mentioned. "I love you, Carter."

"I love you too, Mom. Have fun tonight. Tell me how flying is." He smiled slightly as he looked between his mother and his hero before moving away, “Bye Supergirl!” He waved as he headed out of the apartment. 

Kara waved back before she looked out at the balcony, "Shall we go?" She offered her arm. She'd seen enough of what Eliza and Jeremiah had deemed classics to know what was expected. She felt lighter when Cat took her arm and smiled up at her. Even in healed boots, she was a bit shorter ad it made Kara feel like Fred Astaire.

"We shall. I do have to warn you...I sometimes find heights to be a bit…challenging.” There was a slight hint go apprehension in the set of her jaw.

Kara paused on the balcony to look into Cat's eyes, "I will never ever let you fall." She put her arms around the other woman, "Do you trust me."

Cat nodded after taking a deep breath. "I do."

Kara smiled, "Then let's go."

 ———————————————————————————

Cat felt strong arms around her as they lifted up into the air and out over the city. She gasped. It was different being out here in the woman's arms and not in her car. Warmer and safer. She clung tighter to the strong body in front of her. "This is...wow..." Normally she would try for eloquence or to downplay the experience, but she was flying and even the mighty Cat Grant was not immune to that.

Supergirl smiled at her, "I thought you'd enjoy it." Cat looked up at her face as they drifted slowly over National City.

"Well, you were at least somewhat correct on that count." She looked down at the buildings as they went further up into the sky. "There's CatCo. I never thought I'd think that the building could look small."

The enigmatic hero smiled a bit wider, "That's part of why I like coming up here. It puts everything in perspective."

“Maybe I just need to build an expansion—a few more floors would do it. ” She smirked and Supergirl rolled her eyes as though they talked like that all the time.

They drifted up through fluffy clouds that left them just a little damp. The setting sun lit up the cloud cover in reds and purples and Cat felt for a moment like she was 17 again before she realized that her mother was the rule, not the exception. The world was crueler and colder than they told you and you had to fight for everything or it would be taken away. It wasn’t like fairy tales and romantic movies where some knight swept you away and you just clicked and everything worked out forever. People grew apart and men grew colder until they found a newer model to warm themselves. It was hard now not to think of this as some kind of fairy tale as her feet were skimming clouds and warm arms held her close. She wasn’t afraid of falling this time and that almost scared her more. 

They were moving faster now and the wind ruffled her hair, which was a minor annoyance. They were, however, out of the city so she didn't think there would be anyone to take tabloid photos of her. She felt herself relax for a moment and let the beauty soothe her better than two fingers of bourbon. “I’m a little surprised that you come back to earth at all. What, with all of this.”

Supergirl chuckled, "It's lonelier when you're up here by yourself. It's a lot nicer with company." The hero winked at her and she shook her head at the obvious line.

"Do you say that to all the girls?” She bantered back. The fact that she knew she was falling for it, didn't change that it was clearly the Kryptonian version of having game. A seduction. She didn't mind, but she'd gotten her hopes up too many times to let Supergirl raise them without a fight.

"I've never taken anyone other than family or emergency transfers up here before. No one special." She spoke with a conviction that Cat found herself believing. It made her feel special and she tried to put the breaks on what she was feeling. Damn alien. These weren't the sorts of things that last. It was difficult and she wasn't quite successful.

"Well then. I'm glad to be your first." She was sure she saw Supergirl blush and their descent through the clouds again seemed a bit too fortuitous timing wise. She wondered how much the girl HAD dated before. 

"I wouldn't want anyone else." There was that conviction again. It would be grating if she didn't want it to be true. As it was she did her best to maintain the composure that she was known for.

Cat blinked for a moment as they drifted down to a beach along the coast. She wasn't sure there would be any other way to get to the place with the way the rocks blocked the approach on the water and there were no roads heading to it. Her first thought was that this would be the place a man would bring her to act out some Blue Lagoon fantasy. “This is...private. Should I be worried for my virtue?"

Supergirl’s eyes widened almost comically, "What? I…it’s the first date!”

"God you're earnest." She chuckled. That was part of what made her think that Supergirl had been her assistant in disguise. They both seemed to fit that pastry meme that the youths were going on about. Being too good and pure for the world.

The blonde hero looked down at the sand as they landed, "I don't have ulterior motives. I mean, I can DO that l…like I have normal parts compared to humans but I wasn't taking you out here so that we could um...you know. I just didn't want a bunch of cameras bothering us..."

Cat shook her head with a wry chuckle. The girl really was almost too much, "It's lovely." She looked over the beach. It was private and clean with just enough nature to be beautiful, but not so much she was worried about wild life or excessive insects. There was what seemed to be a glass table and chairs with cushions growing up from the sand. Cat walked over and ran her hand along it. Definitely glass. ”Did you...?" She gestured to her eyes and narrowed them slightly to emulate laser vision.

"That...yes. I used heat vision to help get a table out here. I wanted a proper dinner." The hero used said heat vision to light tiki torches that she'd put around the beach.

 Cat watched a little impressed. She'd seen the powers used when the woman fought Livewire, but there hadn't been much time to study them. "It's beautiful." She wet her lips. "Do you have a name other than Supergirl. I mean. I gave you that one so I assume that you had one before unless everyone was just like, “Hey - you - overly tall blonde girl in a cape?” The Kryptonian pulled a chair out for her and she sat delicately as the other woman seemed to be in thought over the seemingly simple question.

"I'm not sure that I can answer that. I DO have a name, but it's...complicated." She moved to get a basket. Cat didn't see what she did, but soon there was hot soup being placed in front of her. Bread was on the table and looked warm, not that she'd eat it. It wasn't set particularly close to her so she wondered if that was a fact that the woman had gleaned about her somewhere. A glass of white wine was poured and that was set near at hand. 

"So you can't tell me your name?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you my name, yet." She stressed the last word and Cat relaxed a little.

"I'm not 100% sure that's fair since you know mine and enough to know that I have a weakness for Harira and Sauvignon Blanc.” She gestured to the soup. It wasn't like it was a common food after all and the wine was a vintage she cared for.

Supergirl swallowed and it made Cat smirk. She was coming out ahead in the exchange and it gave her a bit of confidence, "I...I promise I'll tell you before we get serious. I just...It really IS complicated."

The girl looked so upset that Cat chose to reach across the table and squeeze her hand for a moment rather than pushing more, "Alright. That is fair enough, though I wouldn't publish your secret identity or whatever if you have one." She sighed that the other woman looked so relieved and pulled back. She took a few spoonfuls of her soup before feeling a hand settling on her forearm.

"I didn't think that you would." Cat searched her face, used to everyone assuming the worst about her, but she only found an earnestness that made her relax.

"Alright. So...Supergirl...what is it that you do for fun? Besides flying around and saving the world that is?" 

——————————————————————————————

Things were smoother after that and Kara was grateful. They made small talk with surprising ease, even getting into a serious debate about the themes and their relative efficacy in Anna Karenina and Kara enjoyed listening to the other woman’s voice as they went back and forth. 

_“Anna goes off half cocked and moon eyed over a man married to his work and then takes the easy way out rather than dealing with the repercussions of her action. Russian’s are overly dramatic in any case. You should have seen Putin’s reaction when I mentioned that his terrible 80’s wide tie wasn’t doing him any favors….”_

Soup gave way to salad and fish that Kara seared perfectly on a nearby flat rock that she had superheated. It washard to talk to Cat when she was herself, but as Supergirl? They were comparing Clinton to Sanders and laughing about how many people adore Hepburn, but have no idea what Capote was actually going for in Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was the best date conversation she’d ever had. She brought out a flour-less chocolate cake for dessert and smiled as Cat actually indulged her sweet-tooth.

Kara felt...grown up somehow. She was having dinner with a beautiful woman and it was everything that she hoped for. For a large chunk of one night she wasn't a bumbling idiot secretary around in front of her. She was worthy. They talked more. Laughed more. Cat’s laugh was something she didn’t think that she could get tired of. She felt her heart flutter as she finished her dessert and reached a hand across the table. Cat actually took it before fixing her with a look that she couldn't quite read. 

"Why me? I mean. I'm beautiful and we have a thing where I named you and play you up for the media, but this feels like more than that. I can usually spot a snake a mile away, but I can’t quite figure out your angle..” Her head was tilted to the side and Kara swallowed.

"I...there are a lot of people on this planet, obviously, but with you...you don't try to tear me down, but you don't give me a free pass either. You built CatCo from the ground up and your planet...it's not very fair to women. I'm not sure sometimes if mine was better or just different, but still...you built yourself up and are a sort of force of nature. I've been drawn to you for a long time. Before the plane even." She watched Cat's face soften. Her words were surprisingly close to the truth so she tried to pull it back. "That and you ARE beautiful. Especially when you smile." She was rewarded with one. Why was this so much easier when she had the suit on? When she was Supergirl instead of Kara Danvers?

"Well well well. You do know how to talk to a woman. I can't say that you're what I expected. People...it's been a while since someone was this sincere." She squeezed Kara's hand and the superhero stood up, pulling Cat up with her.

"People are idiots." She moved closer. "Dance with me?"

Cat scrunched her brows together, "There isn't any music."

"I can take care of that." Kara smiled and started to hum softly, spinning with Cat in the sand as the moon rose over the horizon. She hummed a song that she’d heard a lot around the house about flying to the moon. She had always thought it was literal, but she got the metaphor as she got older.

Cat's eyes locked with hers with a hint of surprise and she grinned, pulling the woman's body closer to her own. It felt far too good. Too right.

Kara didn't notice as they lifted slightly off of the ground and up into the sky. It had cleared a bit since earlier and as they got higher into the sky, it looked like they were among the stars and Kara was pretty sure Cat realized they were flying again, but a soft cheek rested again her shoulder and she sang a few of the lyrics as they twirled slowly and headed back to National City.

_“Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars”_

The ocean waves moved below them and the salty air swept over them. She'd go back for anything left on the beach. She moved between words and humming the tune, not wanting to expose too much. Cat looked up at her at that and smiled. It really was just them soaring across the expanse of sky. A hand reached out and cupped her face. Her heart was beating so fast as she leaned forward and closed the gap between them. If holding Car Grant felt right, then kissing her was something else entirely. She was home and that wasn't somewhere she'd been since she was twelve years old. Cat took control of the kiss and she couldn’t think at all. She wasn't sure how she maneuvered them home as Cat did things with a kiss that she didn’t even know were possible, but they landed on the balcony safely. She pulled away breathless.

"That was...you are..." She knew the smile she was giving wasn't very heroic, but she couldn't help it. She'd never been kissed like THAT.

"Not too bad, Supergirl." Cat smirked and Kara only smiled wider.

"Tonight was…wonderful.” She looked down at Cat. She had been singing a romantic song, but when she looked at the soft amber eyes staring back at her it was obvious that she actually was completely in love with the other woman. This was far stronger and deeper than a simple crush.

She loved the older woman’s drive. Her smile. The way that Cat had told her to run when they were facing Livewire so she’d be safe. The way she'd take her out for drinks instead of firing her if she flipped out. The way she'd said that she'd _always_ have a job with her if she wanted. Even in the face of uncertainty she'd wanted Kara by her side. The smiled slowly started to slip off of her face. That…wasn’t who she was tonight. It wasn’t who Cat thought she was and none of that was why Cat was looking at her like she really mattered. What had she done? "I..."

Cat looked confused as Supergirl's face fell. "What's wrong?" Cat had reached out to cup her face, but tears were already forming in Kara's eyes.

She was an idiot. Cat had _never_ looked at her like that before tonight. All of her loved the enigmatic woman in front of her, but that woman only saw Supergirl. The hero. “I’m an idiot. Lois was right…” She leaned her head to the side and kissed Cat's palm before pulling away.

Her eyes met Cat’s again, the glow of the city reflecting in them. Kara spoke softly."He walked down, for a long while avoiding looking at her as at the sun, but seeing her, as one does the sun, without looking." Pain showed in her eyes as she quoted Tolstoy.

Cat tried to close the distance, confusion on her face. "That's...sweet?"

Kara took a step back. "I...love you. I'm sorry." Tears fell down her cheeks as she took off into the night, leaving a distraught looking Cat Grant staring up into the sky after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song was 'Fly me to the moon' by Sinatra ;)


	3. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date, Cat and Kara process everything that's transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to kara-lesbihonest for betaing this chapter for me. It made it immeasurably better and more coherent.

Cat watched the blue and red blur streak across the night sky, barely visible against the warm glow of the city lights. She turned back into her penthouse and sat down on the edge of the firm white sofa. The soft Italian leather  didn't provide her any comfort as she stared into the empty room. The expanse and emptiness closed in around her making the air feel thick and impossibly heavy. This wasn't how she expected things to go. 

 

She tried to process the events of the evening, but nothing added up in her mind. The night had been beautiful—damn near magical, if she was being honest with herself. She'd flown through the air, she'd been serenaded and she never even had the slightest inclination that Supergirl could sing. It was beautiful and it led to some of the best kisses she could remember. She wasn't young enough to be completely won over with just a kiss, but it had felt possible again for a bit while they floated amongst the clouds. 

 

Supergirl had been the ideal date. The location was private and the food had been good. The wine was excellent and she'd been able to drop her guard and be a little more herself. It was easily the most romantic night of her life. Carter's father had never done more than throw money at a date and that was the closest she'd ever gotten to a storybook romance. No. The girl of steel had swooped in and made her feel more emotion than she thought possible, and now she’d left. Was loving her something to run from? She’d sensed a finality in the departure as Supergirl turned away and took off with no real explanation. It was the latest incident in a long pattern of the same. There was a dull ache in her chest; she was smarter than this. 

 

There had come a point recently when she realized there probably wouldn’t be another great love out there for her. If you're a woman, society put an expiration date on you before you stop being the kind of woman who's worth real effort. She hadn’t thought that applied to her, but it had been a while since someone had asked her out that she wanted. The auction brought that into an uncomfortable focus before Supergirl swooped in. There were those who wanted her for her power, or young men who thought that she had some great secret about sex that she could impart to them. Maybe she did, and maybe she had in the times she'd indulged, but there wasn't a lasting relationship among them. Boys who thought that a two for one Olive Garden special was the height of class were worlds away from being capable of carrying on intelligent arguments about Russian Literature. 

 

She stood up and headed into her library, pouring herself a glass of bourbon on the way. She picked up a leather bound edition of Anna Karenina from the shelf, roughly thumbing through the volume until she found the part that the mysterious blonde had quoted. 

 

_ He walked down, for a long while avoiding looking at her as at the sun, but seeing her, as one does the sun, without looking. _

 

The meaning escaped her. Was the hero Levin and she Kitty? It was a bit of a cliche with the name pun, but maybe somewhat excusable if the emotion behind it were true. She'd secretly or maybe not so secretly always wanted to be that kind of girl—the first choice who you couldn't quite stop thinking about. She was always more likely to go after what she wanted than to wait for someone to notice her. That didn't seem to be the meaning anyways, because if it was, why was she sorry for loving her? And where did she get off loving her, anyway? It was too soon by a mile. Supergirl didn't know her enough to love her and that fact kept bumping up against the edge of her thoughts. Who was she to this girl? Why would she  give her hope and then rip it away? 

 

She grit her teeth and pulled out her phone. There was someone that she could blame—Lois Lane. What had that vapid harpy told HER superhero? God she hated the woman. Was there nothing Lane wouldn't do to get one up on her? She called the Lois's personal number.

 

"Kitten." She could hear the smirk through the phone. 

 

"Don't call me that." She huffed into her iPhone. 

 

"Well, you're the one calling me, and so early on what I heard would be a big night for you..." The voice carried an insinuation.

 

She grit her teeth, "Well you're answering on the first ring on a Saturday night, so what does that say about you?”" 

 

Lois snorted, "Somehow I don't think my date with the rich, successful genius Maxwell Lord was the reason you called."

 

"No you sad unwanted mime of an investigative journalist, that was not the reason I called," she huffed. "You said something to my superhero and I want to know what it was." 

 

"YOUR superhero." Cat could all but see the raised eyebrow. 

 

"Yes MY superhero. Supergirl is mine." She almost growled with possessiveness.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I know you're a vapid gossip columnist at heart; you'd never see the girl beyond the cape." The last words were said in an oddly serious tone, that set her off more than anything. Lois had truly always seen her as something less than human and it grated on her last nerve. 

 

She spoke in a clear staccato, "Now listen you flat chested Diane Sawyer wannabe, my love life is off limits to you. It's not as though I go insulting you to that pathetic giant who sees fit to follow your over-hyped and under talented brown-nosing ass around all the time, but then again I always did take the high road in all of this."

 

"Well you always liked to think that, but really Kitten if that's all you had to say..." The dismissal was clear but she couldn’t help taking another jab. 

 

"I hope Clark realizes how much better he can do and doesn’t take you back this time." 

 

"Well it seems MY hopes were fulfilled and Supergirl realized she can do much better than you too, seeing as you're calling me instead of out with her." There was almost a wince in Lois’s tone as though she realized she’d gone too far, but Cat wouldn’t excuse her. 

 

"You know nothing, Lane, and you never will because you’re incapable of seeing anyone except yourself. Until next time." She hit the end call button and tossed her phone aside. 

 

Lois's assertions vexed her and she took a long drink from her glass. She knew Supergirl was more than a girl in a cape! She'd talked politics with her—literature. There was a lot more going on than just flying around and pulling people out of burning buildings. She tossed the rest of her drink back and got up to pour herself another. 

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

Kara flew off into the night, bouncing off of a few buildings as she couldn't see clearly through her tears. She collapsed on the fire escape outside of her apartment building. Her body was wracked with tears to the point that she couldn't open the window to get inside. Why had she been such an idiot? 

 

It had been so clear to her that she admired Cat—who wouldn't? The woman ran one of the most important media companies in the world and she'd chosen her to be the closest person to her on a daily basis. Kara knew she had beaten out a lot of other candidates for the job, but she hadn't ever bothered to ask what Cat saw in her. It had made her feel special, even though now Cat rarely seemed to have a kind word for her. 

 

Her entire life, people had coddled her and treated her like someone who had to be protected. Her Kryptonian parents had kept the planet’s impending destruction from her until Astra revealed it. They hadn't expected more from her than being a 'good' daughter and doing her schoolwork. The Danvers had only asked that she hide herself. They hadn't criticized her as long as she acted like any other human teenager. 

 

Cat was the person who pushed her to be better. For the first time in her life, her best hadn't been good enough and so she'd had to learn to be better. It wasn't like a parent trying to make you into an improved version of themselves. She knew Cat saw her best self and was trying to push her toward it the same way she did with everyone she cared about. Kara hadn’t minded. When talked to Cat, everything always made sense and the pieces of her puzzle fell into place.  

 

Lately she'd felt invisible, though, and she wondered if she'd imagined it all. She'd set out chasing that diamond-encrusted comet to prove that she WAS better. She WAS worthy and for a beautiful night she had been, but at the end of the day it wasn't her. She had been so careful to hit every mark of the perfect date, but in the end she realized that she wasn't being herself. She had been playing the part of Supergirl and not Kara Danvers. She was both and Cat deserved the hero, not the bumbling assistant who could only get her coffee order right if she used superpowers. 

 

She took a few deep breaths and pushed her window open, climbing inside. She took the suit off and tossed it disgustedly against the wall where it landed with a louder thud than a human throw could produce. She stood in her underwear and looked into the mirror. Who was she really? She traced along her skin, watching her fingertips as they made a path down her torso. Winn had been right. The superhero didn't get the guy, or girl in this case. No one deserved to be subjected to it. Cat would be a target if the world knew that she was dating Supergirl, and she'd been deluding herself about what the woman saw in Kara Danvers. Once she realized she wasn't Supergirl, she wasn't her guardian angel anymore; she was just the girl her brought her coffee. It wasn't enough.

 

Kara tossed on a fuzzy robe and sat down. She couldn't keep going like this and there was no way she could face Cat on Monday, even with a hot latte in hand. As much as it pained her to do it, she drafted her resignation email. It was cheap, but it was all she could manage. 

 

_ Dear Ms. Grant, _

 

_ The time that I spent with you as your assistant was probably the best time of my life. I know people say you're difficult, but you always had time for me. It made me feel like I mattered in a way that nothing else ever has.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, I can't keep working for you. I don't know what you saw in me when you hired me, but I don't think I've proved you right in my time working for you. If I stay there, then I'll always be Kiera the coffee girl. I've taken a government position in a much more senior role. I wish you all the best.  _

 

_ Thank you so much for everything you've taught me, _

_ Kara Danvers _

 

She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. “Alex?” she said, and a fresh batch of tears hit. Her sister promised she would be over as soon as possible with ice cream and hugs. It meant a lot to her, especially considering Alex hadn’t been supportive of her dating agenda. She would take the comforts where she could find them and hoped the hurting stopped soon. It was too much. 

 

—————————————————————————————

 

While Carter was away with his father, Cat spent the weekend in a bourbon-induced haze. She'd spent much of the time cursing Supergirl, and she had mostly managed to convince herself that this was all the alien's fault and not hers at all. If she said it enough times then it would start to feel true. That strategy had always worked for her in the past. 

 

When she arrived at her office, she was surprised that there was no latte to great her. She screamed for her assistant for four minutes before giving up and seeing if the girl had called in sick. She sat down dumbfounded when she got the email from Kara. Why in the world had the girl quit? She'd spoken at length about how important this job was to her only a few short weeks ago. It didn't add up and she felt a sharp twinge of something deeply unpleasant. She was ready to bang her head against the desk, but that wasn't the Cat Grant way. She refused to be less than composed and in control in public.

 

"WHIT! WHITTTTTTTT!"

 

Eventually the cardigan clad hobbit showed up. "There. Not like it didn’t take you long enough to come the few short feet from your desk to my office. I need a latte. Skinny vanilla extra hot with an extra shot of espresso. Chop Chop!" He looked confused but went off to get her coffee. She wasn't about to collapse just because her assistant quit—or at least that’s what she told herself.

 

The week did not go well. She had hired and fired 3 replacements for Kara, not counting the two who quit outright and ran out in tears. She had asked James to arrange a meeting with Supergirl, but none had materialized even as she’d threatened his job, his reputation, and in a particularly dark moment—his manhood. 

 

She was surprised to find that the issue with her assistant had proved to be more pressing than the one with Supergirl. Cat had thought she and the young blonde were in a good place. She relied on Kara and while she admittedly pronounced her name incorrectly, that was just what she did with people at Kara's paygrade. It was never personal. It was merely a reminder that you had to earn people knowing your name.

 

Truth be told, Cat had plans for her assistant. She needed to learn to be less of a pushover, but she hadn't planned to keep her an assistant forever. Time had gotten a little away from her on that front. She should have promoted her ages ago, but she hadn't wanted the woman to be quite so far away from her. There weren't many people who could handle her demands and keep such a genuine smile on their face at the same time. Cat had taken it for granted and look where it had gotten her. Lukewarm lattes, floppy lettuce wraps, and she was experiencing some mood instability because she'd forgotten a few Lexapro doses this week. Something had to give. 

 

It was another 2 weeks before she found herself outside of Kara's door. Her L's hadn't gotten better, but that wasn't what drove her to be standing here in this hallway. At first, she simply missed the comfort of having her needs met before she even thought to ask. Walking into CatCo the day before, she'd finally realized what was causing her to feel so off. 

 

Kara was the only person at the office who wasn't either afraid of her, using her, or actively trying to bring her down. She had always given her a smile and at the time she had thought it stupid, but that was what she missed. Kara had  been a safe person to give affection to when she was feeling so inclined. The girl was nothing if not loyal to her. Her assistant's presence had been soothing in a way she hadn't realized until it was taken from her. Cat Grant wasn't one to grovel, but she was going to at least try and get the blonde back. Things would go back to making sense and that would be that. She was sure of it, even if she couldn't quite articulate why.  

 

She had an offer in hand detailing a promotion if she'd help hire and train her new assistant. Cat was sure it paid more than whatever the government was offering. Kara wouldn't be as close, but she would still be there. There were very few people in Cat's life who stuck around. She wanted Kara back and so she wouldn't leave there without a signed offer in hand. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it?


	4. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes to make Kara an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. A major thank you to kara-lesbihonest who made this so much stronger.

Kara heard the knock at the door and was confused as to who it could be. The last several weeks had been gruelling and she was happy to have a day off. Working for the DEO full time was not quite what she had expected. When she was Supergirl, she was there for support and did whatever she thought was best. As a DEO agent, she was expected to follow orders. It was something that she wasn’t great at, which surprised her a little. At the end of the day, she followed her heart and that was hard to balance against being an agent. 

The only benefit was staying busy. It was hard to dwell on the past when you spent your days fighting. Even when she was just training with Alex, she could hit things. It helped sometimes, even if the rest of the time she came home to sit alone in an apartment that was somehow too loud and too quiet at the same time. 

She let her eyes go past the door to see who was breaking the monotony. Cat. She inhaled sharply and took a second to let her heartbeat slow down before she pulled back the door with trepidation, "Hello, Ms. Grant." There had been no response to her email and somehow that was worse than the scathing reply she’d expected. 

"Kiera..." The blonde walked in without being invited. "Your place is...nice." 

"Thanks." She crossed her arms, hearing the untruth in Cat’s voice. "I'm sorry I didn't give more notice. Something just came up, you know?" It was strange seeing Cat again. It made her stomach clench uncomfortably. 

Cat took off her sunglasses, "I'm not here about that, though, two weeks notice is standard and you really could have let me know in person” She waved her hand aside. “But I'm here to offer you a promotion, as insane as that may sound considering your conduct. I let you stay my assistant longer than I should have. I see how that left an opening for someone else to steal my talent. I'm prepared to offer more than whatever paltry figure the government is paying you. Be back to work Monday with these signed.” 

She handed over a folder full of papers in a way that showed she expected her wishes to be followed exactly. 

Kara sucked in a breath. Maybe she had been worth more to the blonde than she'd thought. She could go back and...what would really change? She tried to get more information. "Why...why now Ms. Grant? I just didn't get the impression that I was that valuable to you...to Catco." She barely caught her slip. 

Cat moved forward into her personal space. "I might have given that impression, but I told you...Kara...I push. Sometimes that inadvertently means that I push people away. I want you back at Catco where you belong." 

It was hard to breath as she caught the scent of Cat’s perfume, the fragrance bringing her back to the other night and having her so close. "I...I can't Ms. Grant. I have a good job with the government…” She was cut off by Cat raising a hand. 

"I'm sorry, but I’m actually not sorry. Your talent is wasted working for the government. All they need from someone with your background is standard press releases, and you're better than that. I want to offer you a position as an assignment editor for the Tribune's digital features division. It seems more suited to your skillset than a junior level staff writing position, but I’m willing to negotiate if you’d rather take a writing or even art track." The woman readjusted her purse. 

"Wow...I..." It was a big step up and showed a definite measure of trust. Plus Cat was letting her negotiate, which was practically unheard of. She could do anything. Cat thought she could do anything. She bit the inside of her mouth for a moment before speaking,"Why now? I mean, it didn't seem like you wanted more from me than someone to bring you lattes. Today was the first time you even said my name right."

Cat rolled her eyes and looked her up and down, "I’m not a touchy feely person. I had a career plan in mind for you at CatCo and it would have moved along soon, you just threw a wrench in it by leaving for a god forsaken government job. I know they too appreciate a polyester blend, but really Kara?" 

Cat used her name again and it made her chest ache further. "What...what did you have in mind for me? This promotion aside..." Cat Grant had a plan for her. Her chin quivered slightly. You don't have a plan for someone that you don’t notice or think about. 

"You'd go the administrative editorial track because you’re good with people. Assignment editor. Associate Editor. Department Editor and then we'd see how you stacked up for a managing editor or EIC position. I mean. Assuming things went well." She made an offhand sort of gesture, but her eyes were looking at Kara intently. 

Kara couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, "Why didn’t you tell me that? Why did you have to make it seem like I was nothing?" The tears spilled down her cheeks and Cat looked uncomfortable for a moment before reaching into her purse and offering a tissue.

"The world isn't going to coddle you, Kara, and neither was I. You don't get a cookie for doing your job. You're too soft and you think people are too good. The world is harder than that. You couldn't BE an editor at a place like Catco without learning the truth and toughening up." She spoke softly and her eyes were kinder. Even though the words hurt, she found herself letting go of pent up anger. 

"You think I don't know the world is hard?" She drew a hand up to her chest. "My parents died, giving their one chance at survival to me and I saw what happened to them. I get a foster family and my foster father was killed a year later in the line of duty. So yes, people can be mean and even murderous. They can take everything from you, but that doesn't change the fact that there is good in people. You're kinder than you make yourself seem. That’s why I liked learning from you, but you didn’t have to treat me like that. The world has never been particularly kind to me." Her chest was heaving by the end of her speech and her eyes widened a little. She didn’t usually reveal so much. 

Cat’s eyes seemed stricken for a moment before she stuck a mask back in place, "All right, I underestimated THAT part of you. Since that's settled, I’ll see you on Monday." She turned to go. 

"I can't." Kara shook her head. 

Cat’s head whipped back around towards her. "And why not?! What more praise can I give you, Kara?. I thought you were a superhero for crying out loud. I mean...I was wrong and I'm 90% sure Kryptonians do a face stealing thing because Superman looked like a guy I worked with once and there was no way he was super because he was into Lois Lane, and Superman would be smarter than that. Still. I thought— and think— highly of you, so think long and hard about your next statement because it needs to be ‘I’ll see you Monday, Ms. Grant."

"I have....thought about it, that is. I can't go back to CatCo. I'm sorry." She swallowed and couldn’t quite meet Cat’s eyes.

"Is this an incident with James Olsen or that strange hobbit that follows you around? I'd fire both of them if that’s what it takes." Cat crossed her arms, clearly agitated. 

"You'd fire...? It's not them." She shook her head. 

"Well then tell me or I'll assume you're being nice and covering and I’ll fire them anyway." Cat bit her lip in an almost calculating way and it made Kara feel backed into a corner.

"You're insane and that's why I can't come back to CatCo. It isn't James or Winn. It's you." Her words weren’t true and she regretted them the moment they left her mouth. 

"I see." Cat’s face fell and showed her hurt clearly for a moment before her eyes hardened and she began to lash out. "Well, we're done here then. Enjoy being a government lackey. At least your sense of style will finally fit in. Don't expect a recommendation."

"Ms. Grant..." She moved forward and grabbed Cat's arm as she reached for the door. "I didn't mean..." 

Cat was breathing heavily. "I heard you quite clearly. Now if you don't mind un-handing me before I am forced to call the police..."

Kara couldn't let it end this way. She couldn't hurt Cat. She hadn't even known she had the capacity to hurt her, but now that she did, she couldn’t let her go like this. Kara pulled Cat more firmly into her and kissed her soundly for a long moment before pulling back. "Does that make more sense?" She pulled her glasses off, knowing the charade had gone too far. It was time to be herself and face the woman before her as the person she really was. 

——————————————————————————————

Cat looked at her dumbfounded, "I..." Pieces clicked into her mind. She knew that kiss. It wasn't just the pressure or the feel of the lips against her own. It was how warm they were, a slightly sweet taste she couldn't place, the smell of clean skin and something uniquely belonging to the alien, and more than anything it was the way that her heartbeat sped up and everything else faded away.

"You idiot!" She hit her with her purse, falling far shy of doing any real damage even if her first instinct was to lash out as much as she could. "I take back any nice things I said earlier!" She hit her again. "You convinced me you weren't you! And then took me on a date—a NICE date—and then confessed your love and then ran off, leaving me with nothing but a cryptic book quote." She whacked her with the purse one more time for good measure as Supergirl recoiled putting her hands up in a placating gesture. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to go so far; I was watching that stupid auction and Dirk and I...you were the most beautiful woman in that room and they were all idiots and Kara Danvers couldn't show them that, so Supergirl did." She crossed her arms. "That stupid asteroid hit me like right in the face."

Cat blinked and stared for a long moment. The absurdity of the situation hit her and her anger and hurt turned into a strange sort of laughter. Somehow that image blended the assistant and the superhero. Kara was looking at her confused and it made her laugh harder, reaching out to steady herself on the nearby kitchen island. 

"Ms. Grant...?" The girl reached out a hand, seeming concerned. 

"Cat. For the love of god let's do this ridiculous thing on a first name basis." She straightened herself up and pulled back from Kara, looking at her intently.

"O-kay, Cat." The superhero fidgeted uncomfortably and wet her lips, "I'm sorry that I did what I did. I should have told you who I was before taking you out."

That sobered her up somewhat and left her feeling drained. She sighed, "Yes, you should have. What did you think I would do? Out you to the world? I wouldn't have. The world needs to know about Supergirl, not Kara Danvers. The worst I would have done would be to demand more first hand accounts." Kara had been the one person relied on to NOT think the worst of her. The implication stung sharply. 

"I thought you'd send me away—that it would ruin everything we had. So of course I ruined everything instead." She threw her hands up. 

That made some sort of sense. Maybe she shouldn’t have threatened her job. It was just hard to imagine that the world was better off with Supergirl working for CatCo when she could be be out saving lives. "Kara...is Kara even your real name?" There was so much she didn’t know. 

"It is. I’m Kara Zor El. Danvers is from my foster parents." The younger girl fidgeted slightly. 

"Kara Zor El." She tested the name in her mouth. "Somehow that fits you better."

Kara smiled softly. "I always thought so. I mean. I love the Danvers, but it's my real name and it means a lot where I'm from. Family, that is." She seemed almost relieved as she talked about it. 

That made Cat relax a little. Kara felt better for talking with her, even if there was more to her than she had assumed. "I'd like to hear about it someday." She meant it. Kara was a lot more real than Supergirl somehow. 

"As Cat Grant the reporter or as something else?" There was a bit of guardedness remaining. 

Cat moved forward. "That depends."

Kara’s head tilted to the side, "On what?"

"On whether or not you can grovel and beg my forgiveness enough that I agree to a second date.” Her smirk belayed the slight sting to her words. She wouldn’t be the first CEO to date their assistant...or whatever Kara would be to her now. She wasn’t about to jump in fully with some sort of declaration, but there was a possibility here.

Kara's face lit up. "A second..." She moved forward and let her hands sit on Cat's waist. The boldness made Cat smile a bit wider. 

"Yes. Don't get too excited. You have plenty to make up for, and besides, we should take it slowly. You’re young." She let her eyes show a bit of the hurt she’d experienced in the past few weeks, her expression a cautionary sign.

Kara’s face was sincere as she started to speak, "I won’t...I won’t run off like that again. I’ll be here for you and really...I'm not THAT young.” Her eyes grew lighter, “I mean. I'm in my 40's if you count time spent in the phantom zone..." Kara couldn’t keep down a grin.

"Well, you'll have to tell me about it, and then I’ll let you know if it counts or not." It was slightly infectious knowing that getting to grovel for a second date was enough to a grin on the girl’s face. 

Kara beamed, "I'll tell you. I want you to know me—the real me, that is.” 

“I look forward to that," she said warmly. 

She let Kara pull her so that their bodies were flush. Kara leaned down to kiss her and she allowed it, taking the younger girl’s lower lip and sucking gently. It was a different sort of kissing than when they’d floated over the city, but it was more real somehow. It still felt like a fairytale, but not some abstract knight on white horseback sort of deal. 

Kara was the girl who knew she didn’t mean half of what she said, and the girl who smiled at her even on her bad days. She was half-maiden,half-knight, and something uniquely Kara. She could feel Kara smiling into the kisses, happiness radiating. She knew Kara was the sun in this relationship, though she could see Kara might just think the same about her. Her own happiness swelled in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :D


End file.
